The Flock On Alagasea
by memes16
Summary: Adopted from Dragoniesha Max and the Flock are transported to Alagasea - A war torn, tumultuous land that is VERY different from America. Keeping her flock safe has never been harder. Is this their chance to forever escape the whitecoats? Or is it their doom?
1. Chapter 1

Hey folks! I just adopted this story from the wonderful author _**Dragoniesha **_on . You should go check her out! And now for the disclaimer thingy! I don't own Maximum Ride or The Inheritance Cycle, James Patterson and Christopher Paolini do respectively. Neither am I making any sort of profit off of this work.

Max opened her eyes to darkness. Not the soft almost-darkness-but-not-quite of the city, but pitch, velvet-like darkness. _Where am I? _she thought. She turned her head and saw Fang spread eagled across the sandy ground, looking for all the world as if he was taking a short nap. As she leapt up and surveyed the area around her she saw the rest of the flock similarly unconscious and laid out in a circular pattern. All except Iggy who was wandering around aimlessly among the sand dunes.

"Do you know where we are?" she asked as she reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Shit!" he screeched as he fell backwards…. Directly onto Nudges unconscious body. Being startled so suddenly Nudge did the very thing she had been trained to do: attack. Releasing a fearsome bellow she swung at Iggys face; barely missing him, and in the process waking the rest of the flock, who lept up on high alert only to see Nudge glaring fiercely at a very confused Iggy.

"Alright now that we've got that outta the way…" Max commented dryly. "Does anybody know where we are?"

At this the flock started to take notice of their surroundings, noting the too-dark sky and sandy, dry wasteland all around them. To their great consternation, nobody knew where they were or how they had gotten there. Seeing the worry on their faces as the confirmed her own fears, Max quickly stepped up to the metaphorical plate of leadership.

"Heres what we're going to do then….."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning…  
>"Common folks up and at em'! It's time to go scouting!" Max yelled while clapping her hands together. Moaning and groaning the flock picked themselves off the ground, gathering around herself and Fang, who was staring moodily over her shoulder.<br>"So!? What's the plan? Do I get to blow things up?" Gazzy asked excitedly.  
>"Hopefully not." Max muttered. "No, we're going to split into groups of three and scout the area from above. Hopefully we'll be able to see some kind of identifying landmark, a river, or some kind of food source. Cause I'm gonna be honest here when I say that I'm not looking forward to trying a la scorpion."<br>"Understandable." Nudge nodded in sympathy.  
>"Okay! So Fang, Iggy and Angel, you'll go east. Look for cities, water, potential food, or anything you recognize. If there's even one hint of danger I want you to send a distress signal right away okay? And make sure you can see the opposite group at all times- this goes for us too Nudge, Gazzy- Except we'll be moving west okay?" Max uttered sternly. As they murmured affirmatives and moved to take off in their respective directions, Fang grabbed her arm.<br>"Be careful okay?" he whispered. "This whole thing reeks of whitecoats."  
>"Only if you are too," I said with a small smile. "Keep them safe." I nodded in Iggy and Angels direction.<br>"I will." he soothed and turned around, before taking off into flight.


	3. Chapter 3

Propelling myself into the air, I quickly turned west, Nudge and Gazzy falling into formation besides me. The desert looked even more obsolete from above, nothing but cursed sand and geysers that spit out noxious fumes from all around. The chances of finding any source of food or shelter in this area… Not good. Especially considering that we were a flock of six bird kids that needed an incredible amount of calories to sustain ourselves. Sighing despairingly to myself, already making plans of relocation, I was quite startled when when Nudge gasped dramatically behind me.

"Look Max! Is that a hobo camp? Do you think we could join for a few days? Get some rest?" she squealed excitedly.

"Why would there be hobos out here?" Gazzy asked incredulously. "There's nothing to eat! Plus it would be horrible to get out here if you didn't have wings! I mean look! No roads, no train tracks no nothing!"

"No… That's definitely not a hobo camp. Look- Some of the men have armor on." I commented suspiciously. "But why have a renaissance faire out here?" I muttered. "It doesn't make sense."

"Well… Can we still stay there a while?" Nudge asked.

"Hmmm… I don'-" I cut off abruptly, screeching in surprised pain along with Nudge and Gazzy.

"_**MAX! HELP!" **_ hearing Angels panicked and frightened mental voice spurred me into action even through the pain. Swerving dramatically eastward I shouted;

"PLAN T-4 POSITIONS FOXTROT IMMEDIATELY!" I roared racing towards the rest of my flock, desperately trying to constrain myself from just warping towards their desperate pleas.


	4. Chapter 4

_**~Fangs POV~**_

Drifting lazily across the barren desert, I couldn't help but tense minutely. Nothing had changed, not really. There was still no sign of water, food, or any kind of civilization. Not even roads. But still… an subtle edgy feeling that whispered _danger_ in my ear had overtaken me.

"Iggy, Angel let's head back - There's clearly nothing around here and I have a bad feeling about this." Fang shouted against the wind.

"I guess it's scorpion for us tonight, huh Angel?" Iggy yelled playfully as they were turning around.

"Yeah I guess s-" but angel never finished that sentence - because suddenly we were dropping towards the ground.

"Holy Fuck!" I swore viciously, desperately flapping my wings.

"What!? Are we being pulled to the ground?" Iggy screamed.

"Angel! Angel call Max!" I shouted just as we impacted with the hard earth… In the middle of what appeared to be a… Medieval army encampment?

"Slythia!" shouted one of the (soldiers?) men surrounding us.

The last thing I heard before I lost consciousness would be Angels mental scream of:

"_**MAX! HELP!" **_


End file.
